HisHer Lemon
by wizardgrl09
Summary: Basically a his/her one shot... Very lemony. InuxKag...I had some help on this one...My Little Brillo Pad. Bold is InuYasha and Italics are Kagome


**She kept kissing me. I tried to stop her...well...not really. And something in my mind said 'You won't make it dude. Just find somewhere to park.' And so I did. It was kinda late at night and i stopped in this little alleyway that was in between 2 buildings. I turned to her and said "You can feel free to do what you want now." She looked back and whispered in my ear "All I want is you, and I've always had you. Then things got epic. I started kissing her lower and lower, leading from her chest down to her stomach and...well... All the while, she was softly moaning.**

_I was leaned back across the console, something random poking me in back but not distracting me_ _from the hot trail of kisses he was leaving down my body .I tangled my hands in his hair as he planted delicate little kisses in the smallest most sensitive places and wait impatiently as he slowly made his_ way _down to that forbidden pleasure_.

_He unbuttons my SKINNY JEANS to reveal his favorite pair of black lace panties he bought me for our anniversary. He tried to hide his grin but I could tell that he wasn't expecting that._ _He started to leave butterfly kisses across the hems of my panties, teasing me all the while. I'm trying to hold back my other side, but not for long... He could feel the heat radiating from me and smell my lust and it just turned him on even more. He couldn't wait to push inside of me but he wanted to wait...He wanted to make it last. The coldness from outside fighting against the heat coming from within does nothing but help push us over the edge. He finally pulled my pants all the way and slowly parted my legs..._

_I looked down at him and wondered 'How in the hell are we going to do this in the front seat?' "Hey! Move it to the back." He climbed over first and I sat on top of him, making small circles with my hips against him...giving him the same torture he gave me. I leaned down and teased his ear with my tongue...enjoying the way he caressed my thighs, my ass, my back..._

**There aren't any more words said. Everything becomes communicated through hot passion. She threw her head back writhing with pleasure. My mind became clouded as everything that I saw slowly became her. Nothing is left untouched as we took turns exploring every inch of each other.**

**Words became shallow moans as we changed positions in the backseat. Both wanting everything from the other but also wanting to make the other long for it. Finally I shifted my body until I'm on top and I was looking her deep in the eyes. We kissed, both of us reveling in the taste of the other. My hips began to move on their own, grinding back and forth to the subtle rhythm of her movement. I watched as her eyes slowly lose focus and begin to roll back, her smile changing to an almost blank expression with each stroke.**

**She suddenly pulled me even closer wrapping her legs around me and her arms around my back all the while she was saying in a shallow voice "I want more of you."**

_I tilted my hips upwards allowing him deeper access with every stroke. He could feel his climax coming so he began to pound harder and harder, wrapping his hands in my hair to keep me in place, making sure that I got every inch of him. I dug my nails in his back and bit my bottom lip, loving the way that his instinct took over and claimed his territory. I could feel myself starting to get tight with the oncoming explosion and I tilted my hips as far as they could go. He responded by pounding as hard as he could, sweat beading upon his brow._

**I started to lose focus again, my mind racing, every inch of my body tingling as the seconds pass by. I know that I won't last long. I try as hard as i can to try to tell you. I want to yell. I wanna scream, but all of that only results in me shallowly whispering "It's too good. I can't take it I'm gonna cum…" She said nothing but she smiled and sank her nails deeper into my back, latching your legs to me, and kissing me on the lips as the moment approaches and we both reach the climax of ecstasy.**

_We clung to each other as waves of pleasure crashed through us and sent us into a whirlpool. We both completely drained as the last hour replayed itself in our heads...Too tired to do anything at the moment, we just lie there, covered in sweat. We don't even pull apart, enjoying the way we feel. I whispered in his ear "I love you."_

**I looked her in her eyes and lie speechless for a moment, trying to let my mind process everything then I lean forward kiss u on the lips and say "No fair, you beat me to it"**


End file.
